The Complete Third Series (DVD)
In 2007, The Complete Third Series was released on DVD. It contained the following stories: *The Runaway Bride *Smith and Jones *The Shakespeare Code *Gridlock *Daleks in Manhattan *Evolution of the Daleks *The Lazarus Experiment *42 *Human Nature *The Family of Blood *Blink *Utopia *The Sound of Drums *Last of the Time Lords United Kingdom release Cover blurb Special features *Freema's Tour of the Studio *David's Video Diaries *David's 'Weakest Link' Diary *Series 3 Out-takes and Deleted Scenes *Network Teaser Trailers *Network Trailers *Audio Descriptions *Audio Navigation *Doctor Who Confidential Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 2+4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 1016 mins approx Notes *This release originally came with a free booklet *See the other side of the box *See the open set Users who have this in their collection *CharlieFisher *The Doctor 13 United Kingdom Amazon.co.uk exclusive release Cover blurb Special features *Freema's Tour of the Studio *David's Video Diaries *David's 'Weakest Link' Diary *Series 3 Out-takes and Deleted Scenes *Network Teaser Trailers *Network Trailers *Audio Descriptions *Audio Navigation *Doctor Who Confidential Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 2+4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 1016 mins approx Notes *This release was originally exclusive to Amazon.co.uk *This release originally came with a free booklet *Lenticular cover. See alternative cover *See the open set Users who have this in their collection United Kingdom Woolworths exclusive release Cover blurb Special features *Freema's Tour of the Studio *David's Video Diaries *David's 'Weakest Link' Diary *Series 3 Out-takes and Deleted Scenes *Network Teaser Trailers *Network Trailers *Audio Descriptions *Audio Navigation *Doctor Who Confidential Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 2+4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 1016 mins approx Notes *This release was originally exclusive to Woolworths Users who have this in their collection United States release Cover blurb DISC ONE: THE RUNAWAY BRIDE DISC TWO: SMITH AND JONES - THE SHAKESPEARE CODE - GRIDLOCK DISC THREE: DALEKS IN MANHATTAN - EVOLUTION OF THE DALEKS - THE LAZARUS EXPERIMENT - 42 DISC FOUR: HUMAN NATURE - THE FAMILY OF BLOOD - BLINK DISC FIVE: UTOPIA - THE SOUND OF DRUMS - THE LAST OF THE TIME LORDS Special features *Music and Monsters *Freema's Tour of the Studio *David Tennant's Video Diaries *Deleted Scenes *Outtakes *Audio Commentary *5.1 Surround Sound Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 1 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 1016 mins approx Notes *This release originally came with a free booklet Users who have this in their collection *Time Lord Enthusiast *RAIDERCLEM Australian release Cover blurb Special features *Freema's Tour of the Studio *David's Video Diaries *David's 'Weakest Link' Diary *Series 3 Out-takes and Deleted Scenes *Network Teaser Trailers *Network Trailers *Audio Descriptions *Audio Navigation *Doctor Who Confidential Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 1016 mins approx Notes *This release originally came with a sticker on the packaging *This release originally came with a free booklet *See the other side of the box Users who have this in their collection *Tardis1963 French release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 2 SECAM *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 1016 mins approx See also *http://www.amazon.fr/Docteur-who-saison-Freema-Agyeman/dp/B0014SM9VU/ref=pd_sbs_d_6 (click here for translated version) Users who have this in their collection *Kapinou Category:Doctor Who DVDs Category:Items starring or written by David Tennant Category:Items starring or written by Freema Agyeman Category:Items starring or written by Catherine Tate Category:Items starring or written by Jacqueline King Category:Items starring or written by Adjoa Andoh Category:Items starring or written by Nicholas Briggs Category:Items starring or written by Mark Gatiss Category:Items starring or written by John Barrowman Category:Items produced by BBC DVD Category:Items produced by 2 Entertain Category:Items produced by BBC Video Worldwide Category:Items produced by ABC DVD Category:DVDs with a PG rating